When History Repeats It's Self
by AngelDevilChica
Summary: SEQUAL 2 A RIDE ON THE WILD SIDE! Dom and Letty's kids are grown up and taking the streets by storm, but what happens when they come accross some of the same situations the team b4 them did. Will they live fast and furrious or slow down before its too l8?
1. Chapter 1

**Meet La Familia**

Letty's POV

Well for those of you who have followed us through out crazy lives, thanks, and for those who are just tuning into this story, you're a little late don't you think? You wanna know about what? The team? HAHA! The team is retired man, where have you been? I've got three kids, all in high school, and me and Dom are almost in our forty's. Well let me get you caught up, okay?

I have three wonderful kids, DJ (that's Dominic Junior) and he's 17, and Twins of course Bentley and Mercedes, they're 16. They all drive me up the wall. Mia and Vince have two of their own, Tiara, who was 15 and smart as a whip, and Tony who brought up the rear at 14. I could tell you all about them, but you wouldn't quite get it, so let me just show you.

*~*~*~*~*

"Mom?" I heard Cede say as she walked into the office

"Hey baby, how ya livin'" I asked her

"I'm fine," She stuttered, "I was just wondering if I could bring a friend of mine to dinner sunday?"

"Hmmm what's his name?" I asked knowingly

"Who said it was a boy?" She countered

"If it weren't would you be asking?" I replied

"No"

"Well then what's his name?" I asked again

"It's Tyrone." She admitted

"DJ's friend? How old is he?"

"17, but he's really cool, and he never used to pay attention to me until this year at our party. Plus Tiara said that she thinks he likes me and I really like him mom! And he knows so much about cars…"

"Okay, okay invite him over!" I laughed cutting her off

"Really?" She asked, "but what about papi, won't he be angry?"

"I'll talk to him" I assured her, and with that she ran out to join Bent and DJ


	2. The Only Girl On The Team

Cede's POV

**The Only Chick On The Team**

I was so happy when mami said that Ty could come over for dinner, he was an amazing guy. We'd been friends since we were in elementary school and he was always into cars just like me. We did all sorts of things together, especially because he was such good friends with my brother. He loved cars just like we did and was amazed that we were able to work with them at my dad's garage. He's been over a few times normally to see DJ but sometimes we'll hang out and play video games or drag race by the tracks near the high school.

But a little while ago, Bent and I turned 16! Mami and Papi got us both our dream cars; Bent got a green skyline like uncle Leon's and I got a Rx-7 like dads. They also threw us a huge party, and Ty spent the whole night glued to my side, it's as if he wanted to be around me! He even promised to help me get my car ready to race. Then last night he called and asked if I wanted to hang out today, I had to work in the garage of course, but I told him to come over to the fort for dinner after my dad's race Sunday, he agreed.

"Cede!" DJ called from the driveway, him and Bent were standing there talking to Bent's new girlfriend Sky, she was one of the bottled blonde idiots from school who hung out at the track to flirt with the winning racer, since it was almost always either Ty, Bent, or DJ she was fascinated by them, and Bent was such a man whore that he let her throw herself all over him.

"Yeah bro, whatdaya want?" I asked walking towards him

"We were wondering if you wanted to come with us to Sky's party next Saturday?" Bent chimed in beaming at his new prize. He made me sick sometimes.

"Um a party?" I asked uneasily, Sky and her friends had a tendency to act nice when the boys were around, but when the boys were gone they turned into vicious bitches that I normally wanted to beat the snot out of.

"Yeah Cede, you would have a blast, it'll be full of girls who love cars like us!" Sky squealed in her over excited voice.

"People like us? I'm nothing like you Sky," I snapped

"What the hell does that mean?" She asked stepping forward away from my brother.

"I mean that I'm a racer and a mechanic, I love cars and know almost everything there is to know about them, you on the other hand don't really give a damn about what's under the hood, all you want is what's in the drivers seat. You don't even drive, so don't try and tell me that there's anything similar about us. I'm not gonna party around some shit faced slut." I replied getting up in her face.

"You're nothing but a freaky dyke!" She yelled as she lunged at me. I pushed her to the ground with little effort and jumped on top of her slamming my fist into her face several times before Bent and DJ pulled me off of her.

"Damn Cede she was just trying to be nice!" Bent shouted while the girl got into her friends car which had just pulled up.

"Yeah well I didn't find her very nice at all!" I growled back at him

"What the hell is your problem, it's like every girl I bring home you manage to run off, just because guys don't like you doesn't mean we gotta be miserable with you." He yelled

"What the fuck did you just say to me?" I shouted, but before he could answer, my fist contacted with his jaw.

He tackled me down to the ground tried to punch me in the face, but I moved just in time. I flipped him onto the pavement and stood up trying to catch my breath. Bent jumped up an swung at me again but I dodged his fist and kicked him square in the chest.

"Cut it out right now before dad comes out here!" DJ shouted trying to get in the middle of us, but he had no effect on us.

He swung again and this time he connected with my chin, he packed a punch but I wasn't gonna let him know it hurt, instead I spit blood onto the ground in front of him and kicked him in the stomach, he doubled over and I hit him again so that he hit the ground. I was just about to finish him off when I heard the most awful sound of my life.

"Mercedes Sophia Carletta Toretto!" My father shouted, He stormed down the driveway followed by Vince and Leon

'Oh Shit' I thought

"Inside now!" He said and I knew we were in trouble.

20 minutes later

"Would one of you like to share with me why you were fighting in the drive way?" My mother asked us

"Well?" Dad bellowed, "Start talking!"

We were sitting in the living room getting lectured while aunt Mia tapped up our knuckles.

"Ask Bentley he had so much to say about me before I shut him up." I snarled at my father

"Don't talk to your father that way." Mom warned

"She hit my girlfriend!" Bent said

"Because, she called me a dyke!" I countered

"Okay what happened Cede?" Dad asked

"Bent's slu… I meant girlfriend was decided to invite me to a party because she wanted to put up a good front for the boys, and so she passed this comment about us being so alike so I told her that we were nothing alike. Then she called me a dyke and tried to grab me so I hit her, and the wimp dropped like a rock. Then Bent yelled at me for running her off and said that just because guys didn't like me didn't mean I should make every one around me miserable, so I kicked his as too." I said

"Okay Bent is that what happened?" Dad questioned

"Yeah well sort of, yeah." He mumbled

"Mercedes you have got to stop thinking with you fists, you fight way to much for a young lady and Bent is right, it's not okay for girls to be wild n' out all the time." Dad said. My mother seemed slightly more offended then I was at his statement, probably because I was a lot like she was when she was my age, hell she's still like that now, fighting the race whores when her and dad go to the street races, or even when they're at the track and some one says or does something to set her off. Mom is a natural born fighter, just like me. We got an adrenaline rush outta knocking the shit outta people. It wasn't as good as racing, but it was still a pretty cool feeling.

"Dominic, I don't think that's a fair statement." Mom said

"Why the hell not Letty, she shouldn't be fighting and she knows it!" dad said confused

"That's 100% correct, but the reason she shouldn't be fighting is because it can get her into serious trouble, not because she's a girl. Let's not give her that idea." She warned, Mom ruled

"Your mom is right, girls can fight as much as they want, but they have to know the consequences Cede! We must tape your knuckles twice a week, there's hardly time for the cuts to heal, and more importantly Cede boys aren't the same size as you any more, you're stronger than most of them, but their bigger which means they can do some damage to you as well as you to them." Dad said, "And since you can't seem to understand how to think before you throw a punch, you're not going to the track this Saturday, you can come down on Sunday morning to watch the final race with Mia and Tiara."

"What!" I shouted. "That's not fair, theirs no way it'll be as fun if I can't see the whole race!"

"You can not go at all if that's what you would prefer." He warned and Bent laughed

"And you!" Dad screamed at him, shutting him up instantly, "I've warned you before about hitting your sister, you are never ever allowed to hit a girl! Is that difficult for you to understand?"

"No, but she hit me first, was I supposed to just sit there and take it?" Bent demanded

"Yes Bentley, that's exactly what you should have done, I swear. You have the same punishment as your sister. The only one who get's to leave tomorrow night with us is DJ, now go get cleaned up for dinner." Dad ordered, we all moved out instantly.

I walked up to my room and grabbed my clothes for the homecoming dance at school that night and went to shower. I blew my long dark hair straight so that it hung around my waist and put on some eyeliner. I pulled the corset up and laced it tight, then I wiggled my way into the extremely tight and low cut jeans I'd picked out. I eyed my self in the bathroom mirror, the way my blue eyes popped against the black of the corset and the blue of the jeans, how my top stopped a while before my jeans started leaving a bit of skin exposed to the world. I ran to my room and grabbed My moms old leather jacket with 20% Angel 80% Devil on the back and slipped it on along with my grandpa's dog tags mom had given to me for my sweet 16. I ran down the stairs beaming and took my seat at the table.

"Well look at you." Mom laughed

"It's homecoming and we won, I wanted to look nice." I replied mom sent me a glace that said "He'll think you look fine."

"I think those pants are a little too tight, they don't leave much to the imagination." DJ said not liking my clothes.

"I want to protest, but I knew your mother as a teenager so I guess I should be thankful it's not see through. Dad stated

The rest of the meal was pretty normal. Jesse, Leon, Rena, and Tara were out for the night so after we left we knew exactly what mom and dad planned to do. My parents were really bad at acting like adults when it came to their private life, and mom screamed so damn loud that we would have figured it out eventually.

We finished eating and cleaned up. I grabbed my keys from the sofa at the same time as the boys and we all headed towards the doors. We pulled off in our typical V formation, with DJ in the front and me and Bent flanking the sides. We Stopped to pick up Tiara and Tony and drove off being joined by the other two members of our crew-Ty and Kingston- on the way.

All eyes were on us as we exited our cars, they were proof of who and what we were. We were all legacies of some well known people on the racing scene, DJ, Bent, and I being Toretto's, Tiara and Tony being Martinez's, Ty being Edwin's only son, and Kingston being an organizer like hector, his dad. We were also all damn good racers, even Tony (who wouldn't have his license for another two years) had never lost a single race he'd been in, and he'd done quite a few. I loved this part the best because I was the queen, just like my mom was, I was the best chick on the scene and even better than most of the boys. The guys wanted to be with me and the girls wanted to be me, it was too funny.

"How ya livin' Ty?" I asked as he walked toward my car.

"Pretty good shawty, how's the engine feeling?" He asked me

"Ah she purrs like a jungle cat I love it, thanks for helping me out man." I beamed at him

"No problem, anything for my favorite girl Cede." He teased, and with that he slipped his arm around my shoulders and walked me into the gym.

"Well, well, well look at who it is?" I heard Sky say as I walked in the door.

"Hey Sky." Ty greeted her friendlily

"Hello Ty, what are you doing?" Sky asked, something about the tone of her voice mad me want to hit her.

"I'm just cruising with the team, ya know. Me, Cede, and the gang just got here a few minutes ago, you?" He asked, he was being polite, but he must have noticed me tense up because he tightened his hold around my shoulders slightly.

"No Ty, you silly bird, I meant what are you doing with her, she's bad for your image ya know?" She said he voice so sticky sweet. I let out a low growl and Ty pulled me closer to him.

"Oh is she now?" He asked, "and I suppose being seen with a total race whore I'll be seen as a great guy right? You're very pretty Sky, but I like my chicks to have brains and brawn, not beauty pageant ribbons."

"Asshole!" She yelled before she stormed off.

We waited till she was out of earshot before we burst out laughing at her childish reaction.

"Typical Racer Chaser." Ty said

"I thought you liked the chicks that throw them selves at you?" I asked jokingly looking up at him, I was wearing boots with a three inch heal and he was still a good 4 or five inches taller than me.

"No, I'd rather have a chick that throws herself at my car. I always said that I want the one who will understand more then the term flat tire. Kinda like you, you know what I'm saying." He confessed

"If only you could rub that concept off on my brother, he's so ridiculous when it comes to his choice in girls, he should date a nice girl, one who would be able to be around our family." I replied, he looked at me strangely and then turned towards the dance floor.

"Wanna dance with me?" He asked me

"Sure I said!" It was just in time too because as soon as we set foot on the floor my favorite song, Ride With Me by Nelly, came blaring over the speakers.

He pulled me backwards into his body as a began to grind my hips into him. We moved in time with the music smoothly, our body's fitting so perfectly together, it was amazing. The song was nearly over before I realized that my brothers were watching mouths agape with furious looks in their eyes. The song came to a close just as some slow jam came on, tired we made our way towards the punch table.

"Tu bialas muy bien mija." He told me in a husky voice

"Gracias papi, tu bialas bien tambien." I replied before downing my punch which I realized after the first gulp was spiked.

"Your spanish is getting better." I told him, mama had been teaching him Spanish since the 7th grade when he finally came around the house to meet her and papa. He didn't speak the way DJ, Bent, and I did, but he still managed to get 97/100 on his Spanish final last year.

"Gracias, mama es una bien professora, verdad?" He laughed

"Yes she is and you're her favorite student." I laughed back

Out of the corner of my eye I could see my brothers and the team making their way towards us and honestly I was bummed. As much as I enjoyed my time with them, I wished I could have more than a few stolen moments with Ty.

"You guys ready to bounce, mom just called and said that her dad and the team are heading out towards the warehouse, apparently there are some old faces turning up that wanna race them for their titles, plus you know mom she thinks that this whole homecoming thing is a waist if your team didn't even win." Bent said

"Who wants to race mom and dad?" I asked confused but only half concerned.

"Well I'm not really sure, but they're calling uncle Vince out too." DJ added

"What the hell, are they insane, mom and dad are older not dead, and dad hasn't lost a race in years. Neither has mami, do these guys have a death wish?" I asked as Tiara walked up to casually join the conversation.

"Well that was my mom," She said waving her cell in the air, "she said that Dom wants us at the race in case the deal goes raw. But we all know what he means is not exactly what we mean so are we ready?" She asked

"My gun is in the car, I gotta load it but that'll only take a little bit. What about you guys?" Ty asked

We all looked at each other, Bent lifted up his oversized shirt to show the gun sticking out of his boxers, DJ then did the same. Tiara opened her purse to show her sliver pistol, Tony opened his jacket to show us his heat, King pulled his outta his pocket, and I turned around to show where I had it now hidden in my pants. Slowly DJ nodded towards the door, and just like before all eyes were on us as we exited the scene.

Getting to the cars took longer then expected because of the fact that Bent kept stopping to get girls numbers. It was so annoying, but we made it to the cars and began to load up. I grabbed my leg holster from the backseat and strapped it on shoving my knife in to the lower compartment and my gun into the holster. Tiara took her hair down and slipped her glasses on, we were in game mode. Within seconds we were less then a minute from the warehouse.

When we arrived TT was already there, including aunt Mia who normally avoided the street races. I knew that mom and dad still went to watch and sometimes dad would blow the dust off his tires and remind the fakes who the real king was, but it wasn't every day you saw the infamous TEAM TORETTO at a street race, not since dad had gone Semi Pro.

We looked at the groups surrounding us as we pulled up behind dad and his team. All of us had our game faces on and were ready to rumble.

Uncle V was the first to greet us, he walked up to DJ's car to see Tony and DJ loading up for a fight.

"You know Dom's gonna trip if he see's you with those." He said as we gathered around him.

"Who are these fools?" He asked

"Johnny Tran and his cousin Lance Tran, you guys heard the stories from our ride or die days. Well they're here and they wanna race your dad. And Lance wants to run with me cause he thinks it's an easy run." Vince told us

"What's the buy in?" I asked

"Well that's where the situation get's tricky. I think you should go and talk to Dom, he's gonna be able to explain it better then I can." Vince said ushering us towards dad's RX-7

"Papi?" Bent asked confused

"Come here DJ." Dad said before walking off.


	3. Chapter 3

DJ's POV

**Ancient History**

"Dad what's going on, what is this race all about?" I asked as my mom came up behind me to put he hand on my arm.

"DJ you know that Letty isn't your mom, I know that she is because she raised you, but you know that she didn't give birth to you right?" He asked me

"Yeah I know that you guys told be that, and I've told you I don't care about the technical stuff, Letty is my mom, she always has been." I answered mater of factly

"Well tonight you're biological uncles and your mother have called me for a race, but this race has no buy in. In this race they want the winner to walk away with you and the looser to never contact you again. If I don't race they get gun happy. I need your permission to protect the team son. If you want to meet your mother then let me know I can arrange it. And if you want to live with her it's fine, but if you want to end this then I understand and I will race him up and up right now." Dad said

"Look dad, I don't have any interest in meeting Kayla Tran. She's my mother but she's never gonna be my mom so I have no real interest in her issues. Race them dad." I said looking my father dead in the face.

"Look DJ I know that you may not wanna hurt my feelings, but if you want to go and stay with your mom for a while, you know that I won't feel bad." Mom explained sweetly

"Look mom, I tried to have a relationship with her. Remember when I was a kid and I wrote all those letters, and remember how she finally wrote one back and it said that she would rather I stop writing so that she could forget about her past mistake and move on with her life? And know she's out of jail and she wants me to all of a sudden be happy about it? I don't want anything to do with her, I have a family and a mother, I don't need her." I said raising my voice a little.

"Well why don't we talk to her and see if you still feel that way afterwards, I want you to at least talk to her before you decide to write her out of your life." Mom replied

"Okay, I'll go talk to her, but you guys are coming with me." I grumbled walking off towards the Tran cars.

"I'm looking for Johnny and Kayla Tran." I said calmly

"My Son!" I heard someone scream, the next thing I knew I was nearly knocked off my feet by a small Asian woman who came charging at me, attacking me with hugs.

I roughly removed her from my body and backed up so that I had a little space to work with.

"What's wrong with you Child? I am your mother, aren't you happy to see me?" She asked in a rather shocked voice.

"No I'm not, your causing problems for my family and I'm not okay with that." I said

"Them, you think these people are your family, they are trying to keep you from coming home with the woman who gave birth to you, how can you possibly trust them over me? I am your mother Dommy!" She squealed in shock and anger

"Look lady, you may have given birth to me, but your not my mother. My mother's name is Leticia Toretto, she's raised me and taken care of me for as long as I can remember. She's the only reason I even walked over here to talk to you. So I'm going to tell you what I want, you need to go back to your part of town and not come around here again, stay away from my team and my family, we don't need you. If you still want to race my dad then that's fine, but even if he looses I won't be going any where with you, you have no claim on me, you gave up any right to me the day you left me. You made your choice now it's time that I make mine." I said, my voice firm and strong.

"Look honey I made some mistakes but I still love you more then any of these people ever will." She snarled stepping forward and grabbing my arm trying to drag me towards her car.

"You don't know anything about me, you know that I belong to dad and you don't like that but if I were to ask you what my favorite color was you wouldn't even have a clue. You're not my mother, you haven't been for a long time." I said before turning towards my team

"Let's go guys, there's nothing for us here." I called

And just like that I walked away from my "mother," on my way to the car I never looked back, even when I heard her and her brother screaming my name telling me that I was disgracing the Tran name. I kept walking, because the people who I would meet when I got to my car, they were the only family I had ever known. Kayla Tran may have been my mother biologically, but I was never her son. Letty took care of me, she fed me, clothed me, kept the world around me safe and secure, and never did she let me down. Letty was my mom, she loved me always, not just when it was convenient, and although sometimes I didn't treat her the way she deserved, she would always be the leading lady in my life.


	4. Chapter 4

Letty's POV

**Growing Pains**

Now to say that I wasn't a little jealous of Kayla Tran would be slightly untrue, mainly because she was the reason that DJ would never truly be mine. So when we got the call from Johnny, I was more than nervous that DJ would want to be closer to the woman who had more of a biological claim instead of me, the chick who sort of weaseled her way into his life. I loved him, he was my son, and always had been, but I also knew that he needed to at least speak to her, and I feared that if he did he might rather spend his time with her.

I held my breath while he walked over to the Trans and their crew, I knew they would never hurt him, but the idea of leaving with out my son was too painful for me to ignore. He stood his ground the whole time, even going as far as to shrug Kayla's hug off. When he turned and walked towards us I smiled. He chose me!

As he neared our cars I ran towards him and threw my arms around his neck, he was so tall, nearly 6'4' and I was a measly 5"2"; he lifted me off the ground and hugged me close. He was amazing, my baby. We sped off towards the house, the whole time with me on cloud nine and I though about my kids.

DJ was my oldest and the one who I thought had the best personality, he was gentle like Dom on a good day, and a caregiver like I was at times, he was the one who held his team together. Like Dom he had an odd quality that was like gravity, things just got pulled to him. Finally, he definitely had my temper, all though I'm sure that was a learned quality, he was patient most of the time but when he got angry, our house turned into a major war zone.

Then came my Bentley, he was the spitting image of his father, but such a mama's boy. He would hook up with girl after girl (much to the dismay of his sister), just like Dominic did at his age, but we all knew he had his eye on Hectors daughter Maria. She was a year younger than him but very into cars, it was funny how she never seemed to show much more than friendly interest in him. Bent had a love of cars that just seemed to run in the family, he knew everything there was to know and when it came to cars he never second guessed himself.

Finally my Mercedes, although she had a feminine style that could blow most men away, she cared more about the newest mod for her Rx-7 then anything. She was like I was in high school, always fighting, spending more time with the cars and the guys then on hair and clothes. But lately it seemed like she had one other passion to compare with the one she had for cars, Ty. They were cute together I had to admit, but I would never tell that to Dom.

I pulled up to the house to see all the other cars already in the driveway. Pulling into my normal spot I walked towards the front door when I saw DJ sitting on the wall in the front lawn.

"Hey baby, what are you doing out here, it seems to me like the party's inside?" I asked walking towards him

"Mom, did you ever think that it wasn't fair that you had to take care of me?" he asked out of no where

"No! never, why would you even ask?" I asked worried

"It's just that you take care of Bent and Cede because they're yours, but why do you take care of me?" He asked me

"You're my son Dominic." I said firmly, he had lived with me for so many years and yet I don't know if I've ever called him Dominic.

"Do you want me to be though, don't you think it would be easier if I wasn't around? Another back to clothe, another mouth to feed?" He choked out

"Dominic Jonathan Toretto, you listen to me, you are mine! Do you hear me? You're my son, and I don't care what I have to do, but no one will ever take you from me. Not even Los Santos have the power to split us apart." I said shaking him by both shoulders

"Mom, you know I love you right, you know that I would never even consider going with Kayla right? You know that you're my mom?" He asked in a strangled voice as he began to cry.

"I know that I'm your mom, and I always will be. As for Kayla, you share her DNA baby, and it's your choice weather or not you want her to be a part of your life." I said

He pulled me into a big hug. I had to admit that sometimes I forgot that this boy, who was 6"4" and built like a brick wall, was the same little boy who had called me mommy, and cried out to me the first day I took him into our home. He was my son, and as hard as it was for him, he needed to know that this was one of those pains that came with growing up.


	5. Chapter 5

Cede's POV

**Keeping You Company**

I sat up in my room on Saturday watching Leon, Dad and Uncle Vince pull away from the house, towing the last of the three trailers off to Palmdale. I was so mad, here I was stuck in the house on a Saturday night with my stupid brother, when I could be headed to the race with Ty and the rest of the team.

"Yo Cede, you want something to eat?" Bent yelled from down stairs

"Yeah, but do me a favor." I said

"What?"

"Don't try to cook man, I don't wanna put out a fire, just order a pizza." I laughed, Bentley Toretto was a lot of things, but an Iron Chef he was most definitely not.

"Shut up man!" He shouted, but I heard the distinct sound of him dialing Dominoes

I was about to take a shower so that I could spend my night sulking, when I heard an all too familiar engine. TY!

"Hey man what are you doin here? I thought you went up to Palmdale with the rest of the team?" Bent said as he let Ty in

"Yeah well DJ tricked me into staying here and makin sure you two stay outta trouble." He laughed as he clapped Bent over the shoulder

"Yeah well dad won't let us go out tonight, so I guess you can keep me company." Bent said

"Hey Ty." I said giving him a quick hug

"Jesus Christ Cede put some damn clothes on!" Bent shouted

I looked down at myself, I had black sweat pants on, and a bright red sports bra.

"Why? I'm in my house." I said looking confused

"Yeah, but Ty is here and he don't wanna see you parade around half naked!" Bent said

"It's all G man, I don't mind at all man." Ty said sliding me a quick grin before turning back to Bent. "So Whatcha order on the pizza?

"Pepperoni and sausage, why you want something else?" Bent asked reaching for the phone

"Nah man, it's all G, just show me to the Grant Theft Auto section of the racing games and it's all good." Ty laughed.

Just as I was about to challenge Ty to a gamers night on the couch, Bent's phone rang.

"Hello?" He asked into the phone

"Oh hey Ria!" He said excitedly

"Sure gimmie a second and I'll be right over." He said before he hung up

"What was that about?" I asked, tempted to tease him about his love for Maria.

"Maria is home alone for the weekend, she wants me to go over there and watch a movie and eat dinner with her, she doesn't wanna be alone." He said already looking for his jacket and keys.

"Why didn't you invite her here, dad said we weren't allowed to leave home." I said stubbornly following him into the kitchen

"Look I'm going to Maria's, it's not like I'm heading off to a ragger, and besides, Ty can keep you company till I get back." Bent said finally locating his keys.

"You better not get caught by aunt Mia!" I warned

"Don't worry about it sis, I'll be fine!" He said giving me a quick kiss on the forehead. "Take care of the little tiger will ya?" He asked Tyrone as he headed out the door.

"So your brother's got it bad for Maria, huh?" Ty asked me once Bents car was out of sight

"Yeah, he dicks around with every racer chaser on the block but Maria is the only girl other than my mama that has him at her beck and call." I laughed

"Your wrong." He said laughing

"Am I?" I asked

"There are three women that have him at their beck and call, Mama, Maria, and you." He nodded coming closer

He was definitely beautiful, not as built as DJ was, but he worked out, and his chocolate skin was so delicious looking. He was very tall, around 6"5", and he had a low smooth voice that could tempt a nun.

"Yeah I guess so." I said walking away from him towards the couch, I knew if I stood next to him too long I would probably do something I would regret.

"So you gonna let me kick your ass at grand theft auto, or are you gonna punk out on me and make me watch some chick flick with you?" He teased

"Watch it," I laughed, "I can still drop kick your ass."

"Yeah you probably could." He laughed grabbing the controllers and handing one to me.

We played 7 times, I won six of them, letting him win the last one so that he wouldn't be too bruised. He didn't fuss though, Bent or DJ rarely play racing games with me, because they hate to loose to a girl, but Ty had no problem letting me whoop his ass, in fact I think he enjoyed it.

The Pizza came and we ate on the floor in the living room, laughing and talking about anything and everything. He was so cool to be around, from talking about cars to talking about the latest hoes at the races he was all around fun, and time flew when I was with him. Almost to fast!

"Holy shit!" Ty said jumping off his position on the floor

"What's wrong?" I asked jumping to my feet a nanosecond behind him

"It's almost 1 in the morning girl, my pops is gonna tan my ass if he catches me sneaking in this late." He said shaking his head

"Well it looks like Bent is gonna spend the night at Maria's, why don't you sleep with me." I offered

He grinned evilly, "You want me to sleep with you?" He asked

"Not like that!" I shouted mortified, did I really say that, oh no, he was gonna know I liked him for sure.

"Sure." He said as if he didn't believe me

"I meant why don't you spend the night here, just tell your dad we decided to leave crazy early for the races and you didn't wanna be interrupting the peace and quiet." I said

"Girl I must be really tired, because that sounds like a good idea." He yawned

"Of course it does, now come on, lets get you some of DJ's clothes so that you can shower and sleep well." I said dragging he up the stairs

I showered in my bathroom and Ty used the boys. I finished quickly and decided to call mom, dad, and DJ before they crashed.

"Hello?" My mom answered the phone

"Mom?" I said

"Hey baby, what's the matter?" She asked

"Nothing ma, I just wanted to talk to you and daddy before I went to sleep. Are you guys in for the night already?" I asked

"No, your dad is working on the charger and Vince and I just tested out the Rx-7, do you want to talk to your father?" She asked, I nodded before I realized that she couldn't see me and quickly said yes.

"Who you talking to this late at night girl?" Ty asked loudly

"Who was that?" My mother asked in her 'don't lie to me' tone

"It was the TV ma." I said ordering Ty to shut up with my eyes

"Mercedes Toretto, is there a boy with you in that house?" My mother asked

"Yeah mom, it's the pain in the ass I have to call my twin brother." I said sharply

"Are you getting smart with me mija? I know you don't want me to drive up there to deal with your smart ass." She scolded

"Lo siento mama," I apologized "Puedo hablar con papa ahora por favor?"

"Un momento." She said. In the background I could hear her screaming at dad, _"Dominic, telephone. Just answer it, Cede wants to tell you goodnight." _

"Hey baby girl, everything okay up there?" dad asked me

"Yeah, I just wanted to catch you before I crashed." I said

"Mmm, and where is your brother, I don't get a goodnight call from him?" he asked

"Bent crashed a long time ago Dad, he wasn't feeling to hot." I lied like a rug

"Okay, well I gotta get some more work done okay, so you get some sleep okay baby?" He said

"Okay daddy, goodnight, tell DJ I said goodnight too." I said

"I will," He promised, "here, talk to your mother."

"Honey?" My mom said

"Yes?"

"You and Bent gotta wake up early if you wanna get down here on time, you have to leave the house by ten okay?" She said

"Okay, we will." I said

"And tell your brother, when he gets home from Maria's to make sure to lock the front door." She said

"Um, I don't know what…" I stammered but she just laughed

"Honey, I'm your mother, when are you gonna learn that I know everything?" She asked

"I don't know" I said hesitantly

"Good night honey, and tell Ty I said hello too okay?" She laughed before she hung up leaving my sitting on my bed looking at the phone confused

"What she know I'm here?" Ty asked me sitting on the edge of my bed

"Yeah, I have no clue how though?" I said

"You know that Mia lives across the street right? And that she can see my car parked in the drive way?" He said in a 'duh' tone

"Oh!" I said understanding

He laughed

"We gonna get some sleep or what?" He asked me

"Yeah." I said snuggling up under my covers

"Mind if I join?" He asked me

"I thought you were gonna sleep in DJ's room?" I asked

"Nah, I'd rather sleep here if ya don't mind," He said crawling in bed next to me, "besides, I'm supposed to keep you company."

I laughed a little as he wrapped an arm around my waist, I honestly thought I was gonna start screaming, but I kept it together and managed to relax into him.

"You know if DJ ever saw this he'd kill us right?" He said softly

"No, he'd kill you, I'm the baby sister, he'd never kill me." I teased shifting under his arm so that I was facing him now.

"True, your like the apple of his eye or something, your always gonna be 5 years old to him." Ty said, something about how he said it made me shiver

"I guess." I said

"You know he hates that I'm in love with you right?" He said

My heart stopped. What did he just say?

"What?!" I said my heart beating a mile a minute

"I said that DJ hates the fact that I'm in love with you." He repeated with so much confidence I was thrown off

"Your what?" I asked still in shock

Ty said nothing, instead he rolled me over so that I was flat on my back, and in one swift motion he was over me, kissing me passionately. I lay there frozen for a few moments before something in my brain grabbed my attention by shouting 'KISS BACK!' So I did. His tongue traced my bottom lip and I allowed it to enter loving the taste of him. I kissed him hard till I realized that air was kind of a necessity.

"You taste sweet." He said softly quickly pecking my nose and forehead

"That's funny," I laughed, "I always saw my self as salty."

With that he leaned in again. Once again he covered my mouth with his gently sucking on my lower lip.

"You're wrong." He said mater of factly, "You taste sweet"

I laughed

"We should sleep." I said as he moved off of me pulling me close in the process

"Yeah, sweet dreams." He said

"You too." I said sleepily

"Love you baby." He said as I drifted off to the world of dreams, I had never been so happy.


End file.
